Ash Williams
Character Synopsis After a trip to an old cabin in the woods with his girlfriend, Linda, goes wrong, Ashley James Williams, better known as Ash, has no choice but to kill her when she is possessed by the Kandarian Demon, becoming an unlikely and reluctant hero as it falls to him, again and again, in both the past and present, to fight against the Evil Dead. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B. Unknown with the Necronomicon Verse: The Evil Dead Name: Ashley James "Ash" Williams Gender: Male Age: 50s Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Unarmed Combatant. Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation with Kandarian Dagger. With the Book of the Dead, he has Magic, Invulnerability to physical damage, Regeneration (Mid-High; Regenerated from being almost reduced to ashes), Summoning (The reader can summon demons from hell by citing the passages from the book), Possession (It can also turn living people into its servants), Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Space-Time Manipulation (It can open portal in spacetime and can be used for time travel), BFR (Can send both people and objects through space-time, to the Deadlands or "Hell"), Interdimensional Travel (Can open portals to the Mirror Dimension, where The Dark Ones are imprisoned), Resurrection (Through the proper incantations located in the book, a reader can resurrect a deceased individual or even fully restore a corpse by repairing disintegrated flesh and the allowing the original spirit to re-enter the body. Resurrected Evil Ash, Its blood could reanimate Amanda Fisher as a Deadite. Resurrected hundreds, if not thousands, of people at the start of Ash vs Evil Dead), Power Bestowal (After being "de-faced", the Necronomicon can transfer its powers and spells to a human being), Reality Warping (The Necronomicon has displayed the ability to rewrite history or alter a predetermined destiny. Is repeatedly implied to have this ability. Caused a Cabin to bleed, and form eyes), Power Absorption (The Necronomicon demonstrated the ability to take on the characteristics of a living creature that it has trapped within its pages), Death Manipulation (The funerary incantations found within the book can be used to help the spirits of the deceased move on to another plane of existence), Sealing (Can seal demons, spirits, souls, Dark Ones and various other beings within its passages), Earth Manipulation (When using the book, Ruby opened up sink holes), Biological Manipulation (Ruby created new forms of demons using the Necronomicon), Necromancy (Has raised thousands of the dead), Power Nullification (Was able to nullify Baal's abilities through a deal made by Ruby), Transmutation (Gave the Kandarian Demon a physical form), Duplication (Duplicated Ash's body), Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The book can control demons and the Dead. Ruby stated she would have control of the entire Deadite and Demon population), Soul Manipulation (Suppressed the Deadite within a person), Durability Negation with many of its spells, Can conceal its presence with spells, various other powers (Has thousands of other unexplored passages — some of which have been entirely removed — known to only Ruby, and possibly Raymond Knowby. Spells and passages can be changed or added) Destructive Ability: Wall level (Has slain and killed Deadites that can punch through wooden walls. Held a door against the Kandarian Demon, who has split apart trees and flipped over cars. Broke out of a Deadite-possessed Doctor's grip, who could punch through a metal table), higher with Mechanical Gauntlet (Superior to his normal arm. Casually crushed an iron goblet, has easily overpowered and killed multiple Deadites with it, and it held against a sword wielding Evil Ash). Unknown with the Necronomicon Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes (Can dodge his own boomstick shots fired at him, outran The Kandarian Demon that was gaining on him while Ash was on horseback, and has kept up with a car) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown through a wooden staircase, can charge right through a wooden door without any injuries, lived after being thrown through a stone wall. Withstood being thrown several hundred feet into a tree by the Kandarian Demon), higher with Mechanical Gauntlet (Has easily blocked blows from a sword-wielding Evil Ash) Stamina: Peak human Range: Extended melee range with his chainsaw, longer with his boomstick Intelligence: At least Above Average (Decades of knowledge and experience of fighting Deadites), likely Gifted (Very good mechanical knowledge, along with ability to quickly adapt to situations to ensure his own survival in battle) Weaknesses: Arrogant and mentally unstable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Mechanical Gauntlet, a modified Homelite XL Chainsaw attached to the stump where his right hand used to be, his "boomstick", a sawed off 12-gauge double-barreled Remington, flamethrowers, Winchester Model 1892 lever action rifle, the Necronomicon (sometimes), Kandarian Dagger Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Sealers Category:Earth Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users